Un día cualquiera
by CharlieWicked
Summary: Pequeño relato sobre Sterek, no es gran cosa, de hecho es el primer fic que subo aquí y no se si alguien lo leerá, si alguien quiere alguna historia más larga o continuación de esta simplemente pedirlo.


Había pensado mucho en lo ocurrido la pasada noche. No solo porque estuve de nuevo cerca de morir, eso ya era casi rutinario, sino por haber sentido algo que nunca había sentido antes.

Se lo había comentado a Scott hacia solo un par de días, quería tener a alguien, dejar de ser virgen. Aunque no era solo eso, en el fondo me sentía solo. Ocultaba esto con la mascara de payaso simpático al que todo el mundo hacia reír o sacar de quicio…pero en realidad me sentía solo. Toda mi vida había sido uno de los raritos, pero tenía a Scott, ahora que el era como un súper hombre lobo con mucha fuerza y tenía novia me sentía más raro aun.

Desde que lo recuerdo había estado enamorado de Lydia, pero incluso la noche pasada, cuando intente hacerla sonreír y que dejara de llorar me había apartado con sus frías palabras dejándome claro lo poco que le importaba. Pero no sabía lo mucho que iba a cambiar esa noche…

Los sucesos se dieron tan rápidos que apenas había podido pensar mientras pasaban. Erica me había interceptado con sus pechos hipnotizadores y le había llevado hasta Derek. Aquella bestia de ojos amarillos apareció y todo se volvió confuso. Derek me grito que corriera, entonces aquella cosa le infecto con su toxina. Todo se torno confuso y di un paso para correr, pero el otro pie tiro hacia la dirección de Derek cogiéndole antes de que se cayera al suelo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es los dos, en el agua, rodeados por aquel bicho y nuestros cuerpos tan juntos que apenas podía respirar. Le tenía tan cerca que cada latido de su corazón proyectaba en mi pecho un pequeño movimiento, uniéndolo más a mi.

Cuando lo solté no fue solo por coger el movil. Sus palabras me dolieron, pensaba que aquello lo hacia solo porque le necesitaba para salir de ahí ¿Pero por qué? ¡Podía haber corrido y aquel monstruo le hubiera devorado dándome vía libre para escapar! Entonces…¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

La noche termino cada uno por su lado, no me había agradecido nada, seguro porque pensaba que era un quick procuo. Pero cuando llegue a mi cama no podía pensar en otra cosa, aun sentía el agua, su pelo mojado contra mi cara y su aliento cuando me pedía que no le soltara. Aun podía oler el cloro en el ambiente.

No sabía como pero me había conseguido quedar dormido. El despertador me sobresalto y aun cayéndoseme la baba lo apague. Desayune, me duche y fui directo a clase. Sabía que no podía hablar con Scott de esto y mucho menos con cualquier otra persona.

Las clases fueron pasando y Scott me llamo la atención un par de veces. Me notaba demasiado callado y tenía razón. Me contó que vigilaría a su madre en cuanto terminará las clases, tenía miedo que el abuelo de Alyson la hiciera algo. Asentía sin muchas ganas y cuando toco el timbre salí hacia mi taquilla.

Dejo los libros y se encamino al Jeep. Iba con la mirada al suelo y sin saber como alguien le arrastro hasta una clase y cerro la puerta tras de él. Cuando levanto la cabeza vio a Derek.

-¿Dónde esta Scott?-Dijo con tono seco.

Suspire asqueado y mire hacia otro lado.

-**¿No tienes un buen olfato perruno?**-Dijo haciendo una mueca olisqueando el ambiente-**Buscale tu…**-Tras decirselo me encamine hacia la puerta.

El me cogió del brazo y me empotro enfadado contra la pared.

-No estoy para bromas, Stiles-Me dijo enfadado, lanzando su aliento hacia mi, notándolo tan cerca que comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.

Le mire a los ojos unos segundos y pasaron del azul habitual al rojo que indicaba que era un Alfa. No me daba miedo, aunque prefería aquellos ojos azules tristes y solitarios que reflejaban tan bien su personalidad.

**-Ni yo, piensas que puedes venir pidiendo favores y tomándolos a la fuerza**-Me revolví y me zafe de sus brazos-**Scott fue al hospital, va a buscar a su madre, ahí tienes lo que viniste a buscar**-Le conteste con tono enfadado.

Toque el poco de la puerta pero antes de que pudiera utilizarlo algo me paro. Su voz.

-Stiles, gracias por lo de anoche-Su tono de voz fue seco.

Me gire y puse una sonrisa irónica-**Era porque te necesitaba ¿No? ¿De verdad piensas que te ayude por eso?**

Derek abrió los ojos sin entender- ¿Entonces por qué lo harías? Soy el enemigo, además te pedí que corrieras ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Sin ser consciente me apoye en la pared de la clase y me hice la misma pregunta ¿Por qué le había ayudado?

-**Quien sabe, quizás simplemente me apetecía hacerme unos largos en la piscina**-Aparte la mirada y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Esta vez cuando toque el pomo paso algo diferente. El puso su mano sobre la mía impeliéndome abrir. Notaba su respiración en mi nuca y su mano áspera abrazando a la mia.

-Dime el porque…- Ordeno

Solté mi mano del pomo y me gire-**Tengo cosas que hacer, déjame irme.**

En un segundo lo tenía tan cerca que me empezaba a faltar la respiración. El negó con gesto perverso y se mordió el labio.

-¿Por qué, Stiles?-Su mano paso a mi cuello a lo que parecía una agresión.

Mis ojos se cerraron un segundo temerosos del golpe, pero en vez de recibir este sus dedos se enredaron en mi nuca. Con el dedo pulgar me acariciaba lentamente la cabeza y yo trage saliva con gesto nervioso.

-**Si esto es un juego no me…**-No pude terminar la frase.

Se lanzo contra mi cuello. Mi primer pensamiento fue que me iba a morder, me pegue a la pared pero no fue sufienciente. El puso su boca en mi cuello pero no lo mordio, empezo a jugar con el dándome leves besos. Me estremecí y tuve que agarrarme fuerte a él. Luego su boca se unió con la mia y a ciegas, sin dejarnos de besarnos, me fue guiando hacia la mesa del profesor.

Notaba como toda su rabia se desataca en cada beso, en cada caricia. Pase mi mano por su pecho y estuve apunto de quitarle la camiseta cuando se separo de mi.

Me miro con enfado, como me había mirado cuando me empotro contra la pared. Sus ojos estaban chispeantes y parecía tan agresivo ahora…tan diferente al que me había besado.

-**¿He…he hecho algo mal?**-Pregunte sin entender, era nuevo en esto, en lo de estar con alguien y mucho más si era un chico y además un hombre lobo y para colmo un alfa.

-Tengo que irme-Repuso y salió de la clase tan rápido que apenas le vi marcharse.

Me quede sentado en la mesa sin entender nada. No sabía porque lo había hecho, nunca le había visto de esa forma hasta la pasada noche ¿Pero que había hecho él? ¿Y por qué ahora huía de mi cuando fue el quien no me dejo salir?

No entendía nada. Salí de la habitación con dos cosas claras, una es que no podría dejar de pensar en aquello en varios dias y otra es que aquel calentón me iba a durar varias horas.


End file.
